


【GGAD】堕落世界(战败奴隶AU/ABO)

by claudiaaw



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudiaaw/pseuds/claudiaaw
Summary: 阿不思被格林德沃买走了，过上了幸福的生活()





	【GGAD】堕落世界(战败奴隶AU/ABO)

格林德沃把男人抱进马车里，让被裹得密不通风毛茸茸的男人躺在他的腿上。外面的雨滴敲着车窗潮湿黏腻的气息席卷全城，与车内的温暖干燥截然相反。

格林德沃将用手伸入男人颈后，将红发从大衣里面捞出来，好让红发散落他胸口。自从刚才的临时标记之后，邓布利多就一直全身软绵绵的窝在他怀里，连睫毛都垂下了，半遮住了他的眼睛，偶尔几次微微仰起头，半张开了水乎乎的眼睛看他，但又立刻合拢了。

Omega被标记后，即使是暂时标记也会立刻对自己的Alpha极度依恋，会过分渴望对方的信息素，希望能够立刻被进入，以尽快获取对方的信息素。

金发男人低头想吻上邓布利多的嘴唇，帮他摄入足够的信息素，让他稍微舒服一点，却被扭头拒绝了。格林德沃没有动，盯着邓布利多因渴望而吞咽滚动的喉结。

“我连你叫什么都不知道，我一点都不了解你。”邓布利多终于转过头看着他，嘴巴还掩盖在毛绒之下，闷闷的开口。

“盖勒特·格林德沃。不喜欢屈居人下，不喜欢茶里加糖，不喜欢鞋子里有沙子;喜欢收藏东西，喜欢剪裁合身的衣服——”他甚至没有思考，这些话就这样流畅的像是排练过千万遍一样脱口而出，“还喜欢你。你还想知道什么。”车厢内沉默着，只有雨滴声和车轮声。

格林德沃俯下身吻上男人，将津液渡给身下的人，邓布利多没有办法拒绝，他小口小口地嘬吸着让他着迷的味道，当他将男人口中的津液吞咽下的时候，他感觉到一股微弱的不属于自己的魔力在胃袋里涌动着，然后随着血液传向身体里每个角落。

邓布利多故意伸出舌尖，舔着男人敏感的上颚，惹得男人喘着粗气加深这个吻，将更多的津液渡给他，格林德沃的手也没有闲着，伸进大衣里，大手包住饱满的臀部，缓慢地磨蹭着，手上的薄薄一层茧子刺激着细腻的肌肤。

马车突然停下了，车外传来夜骐的嘶鸣，一股巨大的力量让马车迅速上升，因为惯性使格林德沃的手撞上了邓布利多柔嫩的小穴，被突然撞上敏感点的男人委屈的鼻腔里哼出了声。还好没插进去，格林德沃松了一口气，他要保证进去邓布利多身体内部的第一个东西是他的阴茎，他不想有任何东西提前享用，自己的手指也不行。

格林德沃的手包住小穴，掌腹揉着可怜兮兮的肉核，小穴前面一直没被照顾到的性器勃起埋在大衣的层层柔软中，吐着透明的汁液，沾湿了白色的皮草。

邓布利多难受的扭动着腰，却意外压到了男人身下火热的隆起，格林德沃立刻扣住了他胡乱扭动的腰，“别乱动。”他的声音低的吓人，即使隔着衣物，性器散发出的滚烫都快烫伤了邓布利多未经人事的穴缝。他躺在格林德沃怀里挺着腰不敢再动了。

“马上就到纽蒙迦德了，我可是为了你才忍了好久，别告诉我你想在这车上被标记，当然你如果愿意的话，我当然没有任何意见。”他有一下没一下的舔着邓布利多颈后的腺体，手顺着男人的臀缝一路向上滑，揉捏着他胸口的柔软的乳头，直到感觉它挺立起来，用食指和中指夹着它故意往外轻扯着。

一路上两人一直黏糊在一起，像是纠缠在一起的藤蔓，没有一刻分开过，直到夜骐停在悬崖顶的平台上，格林德沃才一脚把车门踹开，浓的吓人的两股信息素交缠的味道从车内喷涌而出，随着悬崖的狂风消逝在空气中。

格林德沃抱着男人大步流星的走着，脸上的表情仿佛是去救火——事实上也是的。城堡的大门立刻自动打开了，家养小精灵不明就里的急匆匆的跟着他，大眼睛闪着，“主人，主人，请让我帮您把斗篷挂起来。”格林德沃咬牙切齿，用无声咒将它击下了楼梯。

邓布利多立刻挣扎了起来，拔着格林德沃的肩头去看小精灵怎么样了，“格林德沃！”他脸上依然泛着因为动情而染上的绯红，声音这时候却一点没受影响。格林德沃掐了一下他丰满的大腿，“你还是先关心关心自己吧。”他三步跨做两步冲进了卧房，跟着邓布利多一起摔上了柔软的大床。

他扒开了男人严实包裹的白色大衣，邓布利多赤裸着躺在情色气味浓重白色毛绒毛皮大衣之中，从胸膛，被玩弄涨大的乳头，一直到丰满大腿中滴着粘液的性器。窗外冷月照在他赤裸的肌肤上，显得他不似有生命的活物，倒像是泛着奶滑光芒的雕塑。格林德沃用整个身体将他覆盖住，不让月光代替他亲吻这具身体。

他埋在邓布利多肩头，蹭着他柔软的红发，拉下自己的裤子，憋了许久的巨物跳了出来，肿胀着，连茎身上的青筋都一清二楚，邓布利多立刻感觉到了危险的来临，试图合上双腿，却只是徒劳的，被男人迫不及待的掰开了大腿，拉起一条小腿，架在自己肩上，好让已经被自己折腾许久，鲜艳而娇嫩的小穴失去花唇闭合的保护，为他大张着，泛着一种在蜜糖里沾染过的透明光泽和香甜味道。

身下的阴茎直挺挺的，格林德沃甚至不用手握住，龟头就能完美的抵在花缝中，他挺动着腰用龟头陷入了穴心，然后没有任何试探和扩张就直直的插入从未开拓过娇嫩甬道，一挺到底，可怖的肉棒逼迫紧窄的小穴全部一次吞下，只有阴囊紧紧贴在被撑到半透明的穴口旁。邓布利多发出一声尖叫，像是弦拉满了的中提琴，然后将弦松开后尾音又松下去。他的身体像是被从中部劈开，腰弓到极限，肉感的臀部紧贴在深色的床单上，将身体展开为一个不可思议的弧度。

该死的，他太紧了，格林德沃想。他的下身被紧紧的挤压着，爽到脑后一瞬间像触电一样发麻。操，差点就被榨了出来，格林德沃粗喘了一声气，定了定神，看向身下初次就被整个阴茎插满的男人，邓布利多艰难的喘息着，微张着嘴唇，眼睛失神的游离着。

格林德沃不敢再动了，他趁着邓布利多失神的片刻，在他胸前吻着，留下暧昧的水印，随着胸膛的起伏在月光下散发着湿润的光。邓布利多渐渐缓过神来，他转动着水润的浅色瞳孔，拉住了男人线条分明的上臂，格林德沃歪了下头，把这当做可以继续的信号，试探着动了一下腰，茎身在甬道中下压了一下，身下的男人立刻皱起眉从鼻腔里哼出声，“好疼——”邓布利多用带着委屈的声调说着，脸上带着惹人怜爱的表情：“还冷……”

冷？格林德沃转头注意到壁炉的火并没有提前燃起来，他让火重新升了起来，暖色调的火光映在他们身上，显得温暖多了。“不是这个——”邓布利多抿着嘴支支吾吾的说道：“脚……脚冷……”他声音越来越低。格林德沃才想起邓布利多一直光着脚跟他待在一起。他握住了肩上的精致脚踝，抚上了冰冷的脚背，拇指在敏感的脚心摩擦着,邓布利多身下的小口被激的收缩了一下，从花蕊里流出一股汁液包裹着格林德沃粗大的阴茎，润滑了紧致的小穴。“哼…”邓布利多感觉到小穴深处一阵难耐的瘙痒。

格林德沃快速扯开黑色的衬衣，将邓布利多的脚踝握住，将他的脚心捂上了自己肌理分明的温暖胸膛，冰冷的双脚立刻感到了火热心脏的跳动，“这样还冷吗？”他的手紧紧捂着男人的脚背让他更贴近自己的胸膛。格林德沃低着头声音带上了难得一见的柔情。邓布利多的脸上泛着壁火的柔光，遮盖住他泛红的脸颊，他摇了摇头。

格林德沃开始缓慢地抽动着因为丰沛体液而更易进出的小穴，邓布利多转过头将脸埋进了自己的长发当中，感觉快感开始在他的小腹堆积。“你的脸很美，看着我——”格林德沃俯下身捧住他的脸，随着他的动作，阴茎进去的更深，顶到了生殖腔的入口，“嗯~”邓布利多被迫看着他，在他的眼眸里看到了自己迷失在情欲里的倒映。格林德沃抚摸着随着动作滑到自己肩头的脚背，侧头吻住了他的脚尖，又缓缓张口含入了拇指，他现在能确定邓布利多从里到外都是香的了，他轻轻吮吸着，用舌尖在饱满的指腹上轻舔，然后满足的看到了身下男人脸上绽放出羞耻。

邓布利多的身体逐渐呈现出一种成熟、诱人的颜色，像随时能摘下或肆意摧残的玫瑰，使他的身体越发的显得动人心魄。格林德沃不断亲吻着他，让他放松身体能更方便阳具的插入，挺起腰用力往上顶，使他们紧密相连到一点缝隙都没有，阳具根部的耻骨与他小穴上的耻骨紧抵在一起，不停的转动，每当阳具向后撤出的时候，他都会不舍的压下腰追上来，很怕再将阳具拔出，将他们的身体交合到最紧密。

格林德沃在花心顶磨的龟头感觉到男人的生殖腔紧紧的咬住了龟头肉冠颈沟，就连他的声音也更柔软，拖着沙哑的调子，白皙的胸膛一起一伏，带上了情欲的粉红，小穴在肉棒的连续攻击下彻底臣服了。娇嫩的花腔口吸住了龟头，生殖腔张开的瞬间，大龟头立刻挤入无人占领的温床，紧紧胀大锁住生殖腔内部，开始执行标记。

一股浓腻的甜腻的香气弥漫着整个房间，那信息素的香气简直是媚药，比最蚀骨销魂的春药还令人疯狂，渗入格林德沃血液当中，让他连骨头都发着无法消除的痒，怕是只能把精液通通射给身下淫艳的身体才能缓解一些瘙痒。

如果说气味也是有形态的话，那么邓布利多的信息素就像是是鲜红欲滴的玫瑰，盛放的如此甜蜜，华美，但却幽幽地弥漫着淫糜的味道，仿佛一碰到就会迅速衰败腐烂。他扭动着丰艳的臀瓣，声音有些沙哑，却更是出奇地魅惑，大腿主动缠上了男人劲瘦有力的腰部，小腹处一阵酸软的胀痛，感觉到男人在他内部的形状逐渐胀大。

格林德沃紧紧攥着他的胯骨，几乎要把他的掐进自己的身体，咬上他颈后红肿的腺体，终于忍受不住，一股浓稠的精液持续射入生殖腔深处，邓布利多被刺激的全身都绷紧，他的嗓音软腻而低哑，尾音充满挑逗的意味，高昂着头，却只敢虚环着男人的背，全身不住的抽搐抖颤，生殖腔中的嫩肉用力的收缩着，死命的夹缠着胯下肉棒，不断分泌着温热的汁液浇灌在龟头上，夹得格林德沃抵住穴心嫩肉不停的磨转，射了很久才终于完成了标记。

他的茎头还硬着，塞在生殖腔的深处，他躺在邓布利多的身上，想着自己从来没有射过那么多，他可真是个妖精，格林德沃又故意把茎头往里塞了塞，好堵住精液，让它们更好的流进男人的子宫，邓布利多可怜的轻哼出声，“不要了…”声音里带着撒娇的意味。但他已经开始因为标记而无法轻易拒绝男人了。

格林德沃将他脸上被汗液沾湿的发丝拨开，“我想现在还早。”邓布利多颤抖着闭上了眼睛，等待男人度过不应期后的新一轮侵略。


End file.
